Masked
by Rae1399
Summary: A Teen Titans fanfic. Mostly centered around BBxRae, but mostly focused on action. Slightly dark and rated M for language, themes, and violence. A masked villain (created by me, not a genuine Teen Titans villain) creates havoc in Jump City.


Sweat beaded on the nape of his neck and fell down his shirtless body. The punching bag in front of him became all of his enemies. Red X, Cinderblock, every member of The Hive. The heavy bag swayed with each punch he laid upon it. He had to be stronger for her. He had to fight for her. He had to protect her. _No one will touch her._ He thought to himself. With one final punch, he heard the chain holding the bag off the ground creak with distress. Nearly breaking the chain, he decided to quit training.

As if she read his mind, she appeared at the gym door. Her lengthy violet hair carressed her shoulders. Now 19, her once short hair had grown significantly. She still had her pale grey skin, but she had developed a woman-like figure as well. Garfield Logan had noticed. He himself had grown over the past few years, now a towering 6'4 height. Raven and Gar have been almost officially dating for about 5 months, teetering on a relationship, but fearing the consequences.

"Hey mama." The Changeling called. "Gar, you know how much I hate that." The goth replied with an eye roll. He reached to touch the curling tips of her violet locks. He loved the way her hair curled at the ends. He loved the way her collarbones defined when she moved. He loved her, but he could never say that to her face. Covered in sweat, he quickly latched around her, wrapping his arms around her. "Gar what the fuck! Let go!" Gar just laughed. He loved tormenting her. She pushed him off, shaking her arms trying to get the sweat off of her skin. He kissed the top of her head as he walked past her to put his sweat dampened towel in a bin.

She hated that she was so attached to another human being. She could tell how much he cared about her, and she secretly loved it. Being the usual heartless Empath, she was no longer afraid to admit that love exists. He made her believe that something so cheesy could be so real. And finally, the relationship that the team and media anticipated was so close to actually happening. Her realtionship with Beast Boy was not public yet, and only the team knew. The couple had to keep their dates secret in order to hide from the press.

All of a sudden, the alarm went off. Raven slipped her cloak over her pale skin and Beast Boy quickly got dressed. Robin was waiting for them in the common room.

"It's an entire squad of people. Nobody has seen them until now, nobody knows who they are. They're all wearing masks, and there's about 150 people. We need to get there. Now." The leader barked.

Bodies were littered throughout the street. Floods of red went toward the sewer drains. Every Titan stood still in their steps. Starfire stared at the scene with horror, mouth hanging open. She clutched Robin's hand as she shook with fear. "Holy shit." Whispered Gar under his breath. Masks littered the pavement, along with confetti made out of newspaper.

Raven wanted to run, run far, far away. "Titans, go!" Robin choked out in a half scream, half whisper. The people that remained living ran and scattered away from the mess. Beast Boy transformed into a panther and attacked the closest masked man's juglar. Blood gushed from the man's throat. Raven ran to a pile of victims. Two of the people were dead in that small area, and the four others were barely breathing. Raven used her powers to heal the living people, feeling sad that she couldn't revive the fallen. A black glow encircled her hands, closing the ripped chest of one of the victims.

Starfire went looking for the leader of the madness with Robin. They eventually found a large parade float that held a large black chair that would best be described as a throne. Once Raven and Beast Boy were finished healing and killing, they joined Starfire and Robin. The throne was empty, but a sign occupied the seat. the sign stated: "THE KING LIVES BY THE BLOOD OF OTHERS". Cyborg grabbed the sign. Raven and Beast Boy turned to face each other. He wiped a streak of blood off of her face and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand, almost as to comfort her. "We'll get him, Rae. We have to." Gar said as he walked with Raven over the ruins of dead bodies.

 **Hey guys! This is my second fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it! This one is a bit dark, but I promise there will be resolution. :)**


End file.
